PDA Issue
by cmonteiths
Summary: Freddie and Sam have issues with PDA. Seddie with slight Carly/Griffen. One Shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**I know I know, I should be working on my other stories but this one just had to be written! So it's a iCarly one shot, it's Seddie with minor Carly/Griffen and it's really cute and fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

******

I had never been one for PDA, I found it gross and most times unnecessary. So of course after last period, those 4 minutes before the last bell rang, I was disgusted at the amount that went on in the halls of Ridgeway.

Carly was a big fan of PDA, especially now, she had got back together with Griffen and those two, I don't even want to think about, lets just I didn't see her much during those 4 minutes.

So, on one of these such days, during such period, I was surprised to feel a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey." the cheek kisser whispered in my ear, her breath cool on my ear. I smiled and turned to face her. Her face was radiating. A smile plastered on her mouth, and her eyes twinkling.

Sam Puckett. That's right you hear me, Sam. We had been dating for a couple of months now, 2 months 2 weeks and 3 days if you wanted to technical. Carly always made fun of me because I knew the exact numbers, anyway back to Sam. She also wasn't a big fan of PDA which made it easier before the last bell. We would usually just talk about iCarly, before Carly would pop up out of nowhere and we would go to Carly's house like we always did.

"Hey you." I hugged her and she hugged back. This was the extent of out PDA, Sam said that kissing should be something done in private and I 100% agreed with her. She had changed her views on kissing ever since we had shared our first kiss about a year ago.

"So listen," Sam started as soon as we both pulled away, "I have this awesome new idea for iCarly," I nodded in encouragement after noticing she was waiting for me to react, "Pimp my Locker!" She exclaimed. She looked absolutely thrilled that she had this brilliant idea. I had to give it to her, it was pretty brilliant.

"Wow, that's a really great idea!" I said trying to mimic her enthusiasm, but it was hard. She eyed my skeptically. After 2 months she still didn't trust my opinions about her ideas.

"Really?"

"Really. Want proof?" I asked, I had an idea. She nodded and raised her eyebrows, then on a moment of energy, I kissed her. She was taken aback at first but soon she was just as into as I was, she opened her lips and asked mine for entrance, I granted it to her. We barely heard the bell, signaling the end of school.

I pulled away, needed air. She was flustered and blushing, I hoped I hadn't embarrassed her to much, she was smiling so I took that as a no.

"What about your whole, no PDA rule?" She asked, her cheeks slightly red still, she said it quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, when you have a gorgeous girlfriend, like I do, sometimes you just can't help yourself." I said, and she blushed even more. She was laughing now. "What?" I asked and she raised her eyebrow. Then one second her blue eyes were meeting my brown ones, the next her lips were on mine.

A collision of sparks happened, right there in the Ridgeway hallway, it felt as though my head had exploded, but it was a good feeling, just being here kissing Sam. She seemed to have that effect on me, and I liked it.

"Ahem." We heard someone clear their throat. We pulled away, both blushing. It was Carly. She had Griffen attached to her hip, their hands intertwined. "We have a web show rehearsal to get to." She noted, I looked at the time on my watch. 3:03pm, school had ended 3 minutes ago.

"Alright, lets go." Sam said and I nodded in agreement. Carly and Griffen both also nodded, Griffen was now the set producer of iCarly, considering he was good with tools. They started leading the way and Sam started towards the door as well, but I grabbed her hand and held her back.

"What?" She asked slightly laughing. I didn't say anything I just kissed her one last time, only this time not as...passionate. She giggled slightly then took my hand in hers. We smiled at each other, enjoying this one moment then followed Carly and Griffen.

I could defiantly get used to PDA.

*******

**So, was it good one shot! Honestly I have like 5 other one shots saved on my computer that will never see the light of day, but this one I edited and I thought it turned out okay. So please Review! **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**

**PS. For those reading Hope Lost Love Found and Better Then Connect 3, I should have the next chapters up soon! So sit tight!**


End file.
